Yandere-chan
About her Ayano Aishi, most commonly known as Yandere-chan is the protagonist and the main character of Yandere Simulator. Her goal in the game is to eliminate 10 rivals who have a special interest in Senpai. Yandere-chan's official first name will either be Ayano, Ayane, or Ayana, as YandereDev would like to have her name include "yan" in it somewhere. Yandere-chan has fair skin, black hair that is tied into a ponytail, and very dark grey eyes. She's seen wearing a white and navy blue uniform shirt with a red mini scarf, a matching navy blue skirt, black stockings and black shoes, she wears her signature black thigh-high stockings. In the game In German's game, she was seen in the back of the room, waiting for German to come inside. But she was beaten up by Lele. As German came inside the room, the doors on the other side open up, while German had a scared face when he saw Yandere. ￼When she greets him, they both come closer, while she hides her sword in the back of her back. She asked him, if he wants to ask her on a date, while he realized that she had her clothes stained in blood, but he said that it isn't blood but red paint because she was painting a painting for him. Then German realized the samurai sword that was behind her, but she denies it and said that he is wrong and calling him Senpai. German was confused that she called him that, and said that he is German. She then said, that he was a joker and wants to ask him a question before she gets angry, and asked again, if he came to ask her out. German said in a quick way, that he has lots to do, so Yandre realized that he is not going to ask her out while adding that all the things she did for him. He admits that his heart belongs to someone else. She snaps and wanted to kill him, when German said, that they can solve it by talking it through. She makes him tell his last words. After Yandre realized, she will not be asked out for a date, she looked mad at him. And after the admition of German, she became even madder, putting her sword infront of his neck. As German asks, if he has a last word to say and got the approval, he yelled for help. Yandre was then knocked out by Lele and her wooden mallet. And she releases her prisoner as her sword falls down near her. Appearences *German Saw Game *Rubius Saw Game Trivia *In German's game, she was seen the same as in the video games, just that she had blood smeered on her clothes. She also had a samurai sword with her, that was also smeered with blood. *As Yandre was defeated, she disappears with the sword. *Notice: In the real Yandre Chan Simulator game, Yandre kills the girls that are in contact with her Senpai. German Saw Game (32).jpg German Saw Game (41).jpg ---- *In Rubius Saw Game, she had kindapped Mangel, tied him into a chair and was waiting for Rubius to come in the room, once he enters, she ties him up and tells him and Mangel that she will choose one of them will become her boyfriend, while the One that wasn't chosen would be killed by her. *If the player doesn't act in time, Yandere will chose Rubius as her boyfriend and she will kill Mangel off-screen. If the player doesn't act in time for a second time, Yandere will choose Mangel this time and she will kill Rubius off-screen *If the player does act in time, Rubius will press a buttom with his foot and will open a door which Hatsune Miku will walk out of, the player will gain control of Hatsune Miku for 30 seconds. *Miku has to grab a frying pan, a bug and a can of oil, she then has to walk into Yandere's room and put the oil on the floor, slip the frying pan to Rubius and then throw himthe bug which will eat the ropes that Yandere used to tie him and Mangel in chairs he is tied, once he is untied, the player regains control of Rubius and has to hit Yandere-Chan with the frying pan, defeating her. *If the player doesn't defeat Yandere in time or Miku crosses the red-line, she will kill everybody off-screen. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Non-Playable Category:None related characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:German characters Category:Video Game Characters